


I found something in the woods somewhere

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Raccolta di vari momenti nella storia della relazione tra Scozia e Francia].<br/>#1 - 160 d.C) <i>«Che ci fai qui?» esclama una voce alle sue spalle e Francis si volta di scatto cercando in ogni modo di nascondere la paura che l’ha appena assalito: suo padre l’ha messo in guardia non soltanto sui pericoli della foresta ma anche sugli uomini che vivono al di là di essa e— e il ragazzo che gli sta davanti corrisponde precisamente alle caratteristiche che gli hanno descritto.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I found something in the woods somewhere

Francis sa perfettamente di essersi allontanato troppo dai limiti stabiliti dal padre — che è stato fin troppo chiaro nel proibirgli di inoltrarsi nella foresta per via dei pericoli che avrebbe potuto correre; il punto è che Francis, terrorizzato dalle foreste, non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto, non avrebbe mai e poi mai disobbedito ad Augusto se non avesse visto quell’adorabile cerbiatto saltellare verso di lui e poi fuggire tra gli alberi.

_L’ho solo seguito, padre, non volevo fare nulla di male! Non me ne sono nemmeno reso conto!_ Si immagina già cosa dire ad Augusto e, soprattutto, il modo in cui farlo — spalancando gli occhi e esibendo la sua miglior espressione spaventata — per evitare di incorrere in una qualsiasi punizione. Sempre che riesca a tornare all’accampamento, ovviamente, e forse in realtà questa è proprio la prima cosa alla quale dovrebbe pensare.

«Che ci fai qui?» esclama una voce alle sue spalle e Francis si volta di scatto cercando in ogni modo di nascondere la paura che l’ha appena assalito: suo padre l’ha messo in guardia non soltanto sui pericoli della foresta ma anche sugli uomini che vivono al di là di essa e— e il ragazzo che gli sta davanti corrisponde precisamente alle caratteristiche che gli hanno descritto.

Dimostra qualche anno in più di lui — forse quattordici? Quindici? Francis ne dimostra soltanto dieci ma suo padre gli fa conoscere spesso e volentieri ragazzi di quell’età e Antonio ha un sacco di amici più grandi di loro— ed è alto, incredibilmente alto; i capelli rossi risaltano perfino nella poca luce della foresta e strani disegni di un blu brillante spiccano sulla pelle chiara.

Suo padre l’ha messo in guardia dai selvaggi con la pelle dipinta — spaventose storie di bocche tagliate da orecchio ad orecchio scritte su pergamene che ricorda solo vagamente — e Francis non può fare a meno di sentirsi intimorito davanti a quella figura.

«Chi sei? Che ci fai qui?» ripete di nuovo l’altro ragazzo, avvicinandosi a Francis con un’espressione sospettosa che basta a far spaventare ulteriormente quest’ultimo; «rispondi!»

Francis tenta di dire qualcosa ma la voce rimane bloccata da qualche parte tra la gola e le labbra e quando l’altro ragazzo fa un altro passo verso di lui Francis non riesce a pensare a niente di meglio che raccogliere un bastone da terra e puntarglielo contro.

«Mi sono perso nella foresta, non ti avvicinare!» grida puntando il bastone — che più che altro è un ramoscello — contro lo straniero che lo fissa con uno sguardo a metà tra l’incredulo e il divertito.

«Che vorresti fare con quello?» chiede con un sorriso sarcastico prima di strappargli di mano il bastone e lanciarlo tra gli alberi; Francis lo fissa con un’espressione improvvisamente accigliata e tutto ad un tratto sembra essersi dimenticato la paura che fino a qualche secondo prima gli stringeva il cuore.

«Non ti ho fatto niente di male, mi sono solo perso! Non c’è nessun bisogno di comportarsi in questo modo!» sbotta contro l’altro ragazzo che lo fissa per qualche secondo con aria incredula prima di scoppiare a ridere sonoramente.

«Potete uscire adesso, non credo proprio che possa farci male» a quelle parole Francis non può fare a meno di guardarsi intorno con un pizzico di tensione, cercando di apire a chi esattamente stesse parlando l’altro ragazzo; ad un certo punto dal folto della foresta spunta fuori un ragazzino biondo — Francis immagina che possa avere più o meno la sua età, forse qualche anno di meno — che tiene per mano un altro bambino.

«Io sono Callum» interviene il ragazzo, avvicinandosi agli altri due e prendendo in braccio il più piccolo che si lascia sfuggire un versetto divertito e agita le mani per aria; «questo è mio fratello Ossian e lui è Arthur» aggiunge Callum, indicando con un cenno il ragazzino che però, pochi istanti più tardi, è già scomparso di nuovo tra gli alberi.

«Preferisce stare da solo, quando può» spiega Callum, sorridendo dolcemente al bambino che si è accoccolato contro il suo petto con uno sbadiglio assonnato; «tu come ti chiami?»

Nell’esatto momento in cui Francis sta per dire all’altro il proprio nome una voce preoccupata risuona tra gli alberi, facendo sobbalzare entrambi: «Francis? Francis? Rispondimi!»

Quest’ultimo impiega ben poco a rendersi conto che quella è la voce di suo padre — ed altrettanto poco tempo a realizzare che ad Augusto non farebbe affatto piacere sapere che suo figlio è in compagnia di figli delle popolazioni contro le quali stanno combattendo; e che forse nemmeno a Callum e ai suoi fratelli farebbe piacere sapere di chi è figlio.

«Devo tornare a casa, devo—» mormora Francis con una chiara sfumatura di panico nella voce e per fortuna Callum è abbastanza gentile da mostrargli la via per uscire dalla foresta sano e salvo.

«Tornerai di nuovo?» gli chiede il ragazzo con un tono di voce che Francis fa fatica ad interpretare e tutto quello che riesce a fare è, dopo qualche secondo di riflessione, annuire velocemente.

Il sorriso di Callum gli rimane in testa perfino quando Augusto lo acciuffa per la tunica e lo prende in braccio, stringendolo in un abbraccio preoccupato e rimproverandolo per averlo fatto stare così tanto in agitazione. Francis si scusa e si fa perdonare riempiendolo di baci ma la verità è che sta già pensando a come poter scappare di nuovo nella foresta.

 

 

Succede di nuovo poco più di una settimana più tardi, quando Augusto è così tanto impegnato con le truppe — e il loro scontento perché quella campagna sta durando troppo e non sta portando nessun risultato, perché sentono la mancanza di casa e delle loro famiglie — da lasciare solo Francis per più di qualche ora e superare i pochi soldati di guardia all’accampamento è fin troppo facile per chi è ancora così piccolo da riuscire a nascondersi dietro rocce e cespugli.

In men che non si dica Francis sta già correndo in direzione del limitare della foresta, pronto ad inoltrarsi tra gli alberi fitti senza nemmeno essersi chiesto come poter ritrovare Callum e i suoi fratelli; finisce per domandarselo minuti e minuti più tardi, quando la radura dove sorge l’accampamento sembra già lontanissima e gli alberi ai suoi occhi sono tutti uguali.

Si perde nel giro di poco tempo e mentre vaga tra gli alberi senza la minima idea di dove andare non può fare altro che maledire la vita trascorsa prevalentemente in città: da che si ricorda la sua casa è a Roma, insieme a suo padre e ad Antonio, e per quanto sappia di aver vissuto nella natura incontaminata per un certo periodo di tempo non riesce a ricordare nulla che possa essergli utile ora come ora ad orientarsi nella foresta.

Gli sembra che siano passate intere ore da quando si è inoltrato nella foresta e tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è quanto sia stato stupido a dire di sì a Callum senza pensare a come poter ritrovare la piccola radura dove si sono incontrati o semplicemente a fargli presente che è perfettamente capace di fare milioni di cose ma non orientarsi in una foresta sconosciuta.

«Francis!» esclama una voce alle sue spalle e quando Francis si volta di scatto — pensando per qualche strano motivo che si tratti di suo padre, pronto a rimproverarlo aspramente per essersi allontanato di nuovo — si ritrova davanti un sorriso enorme e una cascata di capelli rosso fuoco; «cominciavo a pensare che non saresti tornato!»

È così tanto sollevato di essere riuscito a trovare Callum — anche se la realtà dei fatti è che è stato Callum a trovare lui — che tutto quello che riesce a fare è rivolgere un piccolo sorriso all’altro che subito interviene con un «ti eri perso, vero?» che ha il potere di farlo arrossire furiosamente.

«Non è affatto vero!» cerca di ribattere subito, indignandosi ancora di più quando Callum scoppia a ridere e lo prende in giro in quel modo; «non mi ero perso, sapevo perfettamente dove andare e come fare a raggiungere la radura!»

«Oh, ed è per questo che sei dalla parte opposta della foresta?» ride ancora Callum prima di avvicinarsi pericolosamente — troppo, decisamente troppo; Francis non è infastidito dalla vicinanza fisica quanto più dalla paura che suo padre e tutti i generali di suo padre gli hanno inculcato a forza di spaventosi racconti sui pitti e su quello che sono capaci di fare — a lui e stringe tra le dita il bordo della sua tunica con uno sguardo curioso.

Francis decide di ignorare la presa in giro dell’altro e di concentrarsi sulla curiosità che sembra provare nei confronti dei suoi abiti — e presumibilmente anche del suo aspetto, così tanto diverso da lui: «mi piace come sei vestito».

Callum gli rivolge uno sguardo incerto, prima di osservare per qualche istante i propri vestiti e chiedersi mentalmente che cosa ci sia di tanto speciale in essi: i suoi vestiti sono fatti apposta per essere comodi e di nessun intralcio nella foresta e decisamente il fattore estetico non era una delle cose che aveva contemplato nel sceglierli.

In ogni caso l’espressione speranzosa del ragazzino gli fa pensare che quella sia semplicemente una sorta di offerta di pace e per questo motivo Callum decide di sorridergli ancora più apertamente — ricevendo in cambio un sorriso enorme — e di tentare di fargli capire che va tutto bene e che non ha motivo di preoccuparsi; il modo migliore che ha di portare a termine questo compito, però, è forse qualcosa che Francis non si sarebbe aspettato.

«Ahia!» sibila quest’ultimo con uno sguardo indignato, portandosi una mano alla testa soltanto pochi istanti dopo la improvvisa decisione di Callum di tirargli i capelli; «perché l’hai fatto?»

Ma Callum non sembra intenzionato a rispondere e tutto quello che fa dopo quella domanda è in effetti tirargli un’altra ciocca di capelli e correre via tra gli alberi.

Francis rimane a guardare il vuoto dove poco prima stava Callum senza riuscire a capire cosa esattamente avesse intenzione di fare l’altro: «non è affatto divertente! Torna indietro!» grida quando si rende conto che Callum è davvero scomparso, un’improvvisa ondata di panico che gli attraversa il corpo e la mente.

Il silenzio regna intorno a lui ed è soltanto dopo interi minuti che Callum ricompare al suo fianco: «perché non mi sei corso dietro?» chiede come se quella fosse la cosa più normale del mondo e la reazione più spontanea di Francis è mollargli un pugno sul braccio.

«Non farlo mai più! Se lo fai di nuovo torno a casa mia!» esclama Francis con tutta l’indignazione e la furia che può dimostrare un ragazzino e Callum non può fare altro che rimanere in silenzio con un’espressione colpevole dipinta sul viso.

«Volevo solo giocare con te..» mormora pochi secondi più tardi, abbassando lo sguardo a terra e sforzandosi di mostrarsi il più dispiaciuto possibile — non che ci sia davvero bisogno di sforzarsi: non sa bene per quale motivo ma Francis sembra essere capace di farlo sentire davvero in colpa.

«Tirarmi i capelli e scappare non è un gioco divertente» gli spiega Francis con un tono che non può essere definito in nessun modo se non altezzoso e Callum finisce di nuovo per osservarlo con stupore, chiedendosi come faccia un ragazzino ad esprimersi in quel modo.

Francis addolcisce lo sguardo soltanto dopo qualche secondo, quando Callum sembra aver capito che no, tirargli i capelli non è affatto carino nei suoi confronti: «se vuoi possiamo giocare che tu sei il mio cavallo!»

Callum cerca cento modi diversi per replicare a quella ridicola proposta, salvo poi finire — non sa bene come o perché — a girare per la foresta con Francis sulle proprie spalle: il ragazzino pesa poco e ride anche troppo e sotto sotto Callum riesce a scordarsi quasi del tutto quello che aveva pensatodi quel gioco quando Francis l’ha proposto.

 

 

Francis se ne va ore e ore più tardi, sgattaiolando di nuovo all’interno dell’accampamento, dopo aver promesso a Callum di tornare il giorno seguente; suo padre non sembra sospettare nulla e Francis si gode le sue attenzioni senza però smettere di pensare a quando potrà tornare di nuovo nella foresta — e tutta la paura e il timore che soltanto qualche ora prima provava sembrano sparite di colpo.

Callum raggiunge i propri fratelli all’altro estremo della foresta e passa tutto il resto della giornata ad aspettare con ansia il momento in cui potrà tornare di nuovo a giocare con quello strano ragazzino.

 


End file.
